Resemblance
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: Two-Shot! The day has taken his toll on Gibbs and he loses his control in the interrogation room, but no one knows why. Tony's worried and it gets worse when he gets the news that Gibbs has taken days off, for an unknown period of time. But it's not in Tony's nature to just let something like that go.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! **_

_**BEFOR YOU START READING!**_

_**A/N 1) T**__**his is the second story in my two-shot series, called 'Discovery-Universe'. You can read the stories seperately, but you will frown at some things that will be mentioned in this story, **__****__**so there will be a sequence in them. **_

_**This are two-shots that just come into my head, but will be linked to each other, due of the relationship/friendship between Gibbs and Tony. **__**in every two-shot Tony and Gibbs will discover more and more about each other. **_

_**A/N 2)**__**To help you a little, in the first two-shot. which was pre-series, Gibbs discovered that Tony, plays guitar and sometimes piano at a bar, to forget the stress of work and his worries. Gibbs discovered that Tony has a exeptional musical talent and that his apartment is more than just apartment. It's a loft, a modern, much more that he could afford, loft. The song that Tony sang that night, made Gibbs question what the story was behind it and discovered that Tony's high school friend, had killed herself by drinking three bottles of her fathers alcohol. **_

_**Gibbs had agreed to keep those things a secret, after Tony all but pleaded for him not to tell anybody. A but all the other discoveries, had remain a mystery, and Gibbs respected the privacy.**_

_**A/N 2,5) Warning! English is not my native language! Plus i am dislectic. Please don't hold any grammar mistakes or typo's against me! Thank you!**_

_**A/N 3) Thank you for clicking on this story! hope you like it! Won't hold you up for a second longer! enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

''Gibbs!'' A yell stopped Gibbs from walking away. He turned around to see Tony coming out of the observation room. Something he really didn't need right now. ''What the hell happened in there?'' Tony pointed at the open interrogation room.

''I am not answering to you!'' Gibbs barked angrily. He ignored the agents that went silently, behind his back and into interrogation room to check up on their suspect, who laid knock out on the floor. ''I thought I told you to go check out his Alibi?''

''I just came off the phone—'' Tony tried.

''I don't want to hear it, DiNozzo! Because it doesn't matter anymore!''

''Oh and who's fault is that?'' Tony retorted. ''What were you thinking? We will lose the case because of this!''

''I don't care!'' Gibbs raised his voice.

''You don't care you just lost the case?'' Tony asked in disbelief. Gibbs, never ever turned down, let someone take over, or lose a case like this and don't care.

''You got something to say, DiNozzo?'' No response as Tony just looked shock at the anger and the words that Gibbs threw at him. ''No? Well that's a first''

''What the hell is that supposed to mean?'' Tony asked frustrated and confused.

''Nothing!'' Gibbs barked again. He didn't even know what he's saying anymore.

Tony shoulders slumped, and his anger transformed into concern. ''What happened Gibbs? Why did you knock him out?''

Gibbs opened his mouth, then closed it again. When it opened again, it wasn't for the answer Tony wanted to hear. ''I'm going to for coffee. You tell Kate that she no longer has to search into his bank account records'' With that he turned and walked away.

Tony threw his hands up in defeat, frustration and irritation, as he looked at the retreating back of his boss. Seriously, Tony had considered a few times to resign from his job at NCIS and today was just one of those day.

Normally he could stand the grumpiness and the functional mute, Gibbs was. The head-slaps and lack of knowledge in movies or women he had accepted. He knew that Gibbs had a thing for taking and fighting for what was right or fair, above the law. And even though knowing how much of a risk he took to lose his job with that, Tony had caught himself following the man time and time again. To do and fight for what was right.

It started out the moment Gibbs came into the bullpen this morning. The man was different, the functional mute was in place. But it was different. more irritated, more uncomfortable. not natural. Like Gibbs was affraid to say something he wasn't supposed to. Tony only experienced that twice before. Just after his came to work here, and last year. But the day after that, Gibbs was back to normal

But this year, Gibbs had taken it to a new level.

Tony had just witnessed the older man attacking their suspect. He had to admit that he also got the shivers from that guy, but he didn't think that the guy could work his way under Gibbs' skin and break the man's ever lasting temper. Okay, So Gibbs would growl or raise his voice at suspects. He would slam his hand on the table or the door. He would boil on the inside. But he had never, ever in the three years attack a guy like that. How hard it could be sometimes.

Tony shook his head as Gibbs disappeared around an corner, and turned around to walk back to the bullpen, when he was met with the old M.E. holding his bag.

''Anthony!'' Ducky greeted.

''Hey Ducky'' Tony sighed.

''You alright, my boy?''

''I'm okay... It's the bossman who worries me''

''Ah. I have heard about his little outburst towards your suspect. In fact I was on my way to patch him up, just now'' Ducky patted his suitcase

''Gibbs isn't hurt'' Tony frowned. ''_Wow, news travels fast_''

''Oh no, I am well aware of that too'' Ducky chuckled sadly. ''I was talking about your suspect''

''Oh'' Tony said. ''Then I suggest that you hurt him a little while you 'patch' him up'' Even if he didn't know what happened for Gibbs to attack the guy. He didn't like the man either. Ducky looked at him disapprovingly. Tony couldn't stand it when they gave him that look. ''Have you been taking lessons from Gibbs?''

''You failed to remember that I worked with Jethro for quite some time now'' Ducky pointed out.

Tony nodded then thought of something. ''How long exactly?'' He asked.

''I was hired just after Mike Franks, that was Jethro's old boss, scared my predecessor away for not being fast enough. That was back in 1991'' Ducky remembered.

''Hard to believe that Gibbs was a probie once'' Tony said chuckling. He couldn't picture Gibbs as one to follow orders from someone other then someone higher in rank in the Marines.

''Quite right, my boy. Everyone has to start somewhere'' Ducky smirked.

''Do you know what he did before that?'' Tony asked, suddenly interested. ''I mean I know he was... is a Marine, but do you know anything about that time?''

''I am afraid not, Anthony'' Ducky said sadly. ''Jethro is not the one to open up about his life, especially about the time before he became an NCIS agent. And you know I respect his privacy'' Tony nodded and a groan came from the interrogation room, followed by a curse. ''Seems that our suspect just opened his eyes, after his nap''

Tony let out a laugh. ''Yes. An nap. That's it, Ducky'' He patted the old man on his back and walked away as Ducky entered the room. The smile faded. ''A forced nap, made possible by one of Gibbs secret Marine techniques'' He mumbled under his breath.

Walking into the bullpen, he saw that Kate was about to dial a phone number. ''Hold that, Katie!'' He ordered.

''Tony! If I don't have this before Gibbs gets back, he will kill me'' Kate dropped the horn down again.

''Trust me, he just hunted and all but killed his prey. He won't be hungry for a while'' Tony stated. ''Which is why you don't have to call anymore''

''What? Why?'' Kate frowned.

''Because—'' Tony was cut off, by Kate's phone ringing.

''Todd'' Kate answered. She looked up at Tony as she listened. ''Yes, Director. Of course, Sir. No, I will tell him. Thank you, Director'' She laid the phone down again, with a slight look of disbelief on her face. ''The case has been transferred to the FBI''

Tony sighed. ''Told you, you could stop investigating''

''But why?'' Kate demanded to know. Gibbs' desk phone started to ring. ''Where's Gibbs?''

Tony turned and went back to his desk. ''He's the reason we lost it. And I don't care where he is'' Okay that was one big fat lie. He was asking himself that too, ever since Gibbs told him the obviously lie about getting coffee. Though Tony knew Gibbs liked his coffee, he had caught the lie in his boss words.

The ringing of Gibbs desk phone stopped and a couple of minutes later Tony's went over. ''DiNoz—'' He listened and his gut clenched at the announcement he got. ''Uhu... Sure... Thanks, Director'' He hung up again and felt Kate's gaze on him. Without looking up he answered her unspoken question. ''I am in charge until we get out of here and can enjoy our weekend off rotation. Director isn't sure if Gibbs is back after the weekend''

''What?'' Kate asked in disbelief. ''Is Gibbs...?''

''No. Director said he took a couple of days'' Tony said. ''Didn't know for how long''

''What happened?'' Kate wanted to know.

''I don't know'' Tony sighed. He really didn't. He just wanted to see if Gibbs was busy, if he interrupted when Gibbs almost had him. When he came into the observation room. He saw Gibbs shoot out of his chair and attack the other guy. He trusted Gibbs not to kill him, but that was the only thing stopping him from going in to drag Gibbs from their suspect.

The weekend. That's what he really needed right now. A weekend without thinking anything. Without worries. Just him and his guitar on the stage of Natalie's bar. 'The Blue Bird'. But he doubted that he could get his mind from his worries about Gibbs.

**…**

Gibbs slammed his hand against the steering wheel of his car. The adrenalin pumping through his body. This was the first time after many years that he had himself go like this. But the guy deserved every hit he got from him. Especially the final squeeze on one of the nerves in his neck.

The one thing that he didn't think he would see was Tony coming out of the observation room. How long had Tony been standing there? What had the younger man heard? Why was the younger man so good and fast in his work? He had to remind himself that that were only just a few reasons why he had hired the younger man. And how Tony reacted towards him moments ago was another one. Tony wasn't afraid to go against him, to say to him what was on his mind, if he didn't agree. Luckily Tony didn't do that often. They even agreed to a lot of stuff, something that Gibbs didn't found often. He knew he was stubborn and had a very pacific way of thinking and opinion. But Tony always put up with that.

Three years they were working together now. It had surprised him that he didn't get a resignation letter on his desk last year. Kate came to join them, and Tony never stayed longer then two years.

Gibbs didn't know exactly, why. Maybe it had something to do with the privateness of the younger man. And when Tony felt like people were getting to know him too much, before they discovered his secrets he moved on.

But not this time and Gibbs didn't understand why not. Even after discovering something Tony made clear he didn't want anyone to know. Plus Gibbs He knew he was a bastard. Proven it again just minutes ago with how he treated Tony. It was even worse with Tony and again that was also something he didn't understand. Tony didn't deserve those hard words.

Gibbs let out a deep sigh and leaned back against his backrest. How could the other man have known? How could their suspect who he didn't know, know? How could he read him like that? That had never happened. With one knew, not even Ducky. It was something he had locked up and sealed away, far _far_ away.

He put his hands up and grabbed his head. A headache hit him, as the images floated into his head, he took a deep breath. He couldn't have that. He had to control this. But he knew it wasn't possible, as he felt his hands tremble against his temples.

The boat and the bottle of bourbon weren't going to fix this. He grimaced when he pulled a hand from his had. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed the number from the Director's office.

''Yeah, with Gibbs'' He said as the assistant answered. ''I have to speak with the Director... I don't care that he's busy!'' He snapped. He knew that the Director was busy, cleaning up his mess. He sighed. ''Tell him I'm going to take a couple of days off...I'm not going to wait for the Director's permission! I have plenty of vacation days to do that... I don't know... Let him DiNozzo take over'' He hung up without a goodbye.

He started his truck and drove off to his house. Only to pack some clothes and beer and speed off to a place he knew he could come to his senses again. But hopefully he wouldn't be recognized or spoken to, there. In a place like that, word travels faster then in the NCIS HQ. But he had to take the risk. It was the only place he knew would help at this moment.

* * *

**End Of Part 1**

_**So that was part one! tell me what you think. All oppinions and reviews I will take to heart. **_

_**Update as soon as possible! **_

_**Leonie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry that you had to wait a little longer. This week has been chaos. Babysitting while preparing for a week of remembering and celebrating. Yeah it's been busy! **_

_**I life in the Netherlands so May 4th was for Day of Remembrance for all the WO2 victims and the veterans, that died in the war. and May 5th is the day that our country was freed from war and the people who lived. Today/yesterday 74 years ago!**_

_**Enough with the Dutch hystory... xD **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews :D and i have to apologize by for hand, because it's going to be a little longer then a 2-shot... I didn't prepare for that.. Hope you guys don't mind.**_

_**Okay... Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

When Gibbs came home he stepped out of his truck. At this moment he was trembling all over and he thought about the risk he took to return and drive in this state. But he couldn't really care. What he did cares about what was their suspect said. He walked into the house, slammed the door shut and leaned back against it. Sliding down against it as the voice started to flow through his mind.

_**..Flashback..**_

_Gibbs turned off the mic and camera and gathered the files. ''We are done here'' He stated, thinking that he wouldn't get another word out of the other man. He was already pissed off. A child-case was never a good thing for him, but he could separate it from his thoughts very well. _

_The case involved a teacher that alarmed the police, that one of her young students , called Melanie made weird comments about her father. First it seemed innocent and she didn't think much about it. But as the child got jumpy every time she was touched, she started to ask questions. Eventually it was revealed, that her father seemed to come in her room to 'play' as the little girl had called it. The games though weren't as much fun for her then for him. _

_Why they got the case was because her mother was in the Marines. Overseas now, but was planned to be back next month. _

_But as much he wanted to believe the words of the now nine year old girl. They had to have prove. And they hadn't. The man had gotten rid of it. Everything, every little thing, except from the damage on her body, but no DNA._

_Gibbs could separate his personal thoughts and kid-cases very well... until he stood up and started to walk away. The mans voice stopped him dead in his tracks._

_''You have a little girl too, don't you?'' The man asked. Gibbs turned around and glared. It only confirmed their suspects thought. The man made a glance to the mic and the camera and found them both off. ''She pretty?'' _

_Gibbs' grip on the files tightened, but he couldn't move, couldn't say anything, as a picture of a smiling Kelly ran through his mind. _

_''I bet she is'' The man said thoughtfully, almost with desire. God that man was messed up. They all knew that, but now that the man knew it was only a matter of time he just... smiled and began talking. ''You're an exceptional man aren't you, Agent Gibbs? What does your wife look like? Dark hair, blue eyes?'' Gibbs remained passive. ''Blond hair? Green eyes?'' Again no reaction, so the man continued. ''Redhead maybe?'' _

_Gibbs couldn't hold back the breath he took in deeply and the man smirked. ''Redhead, really? The man chuckled. ''Then your little girl must be very beautiful. Let me guess? Your wife's red hair and your blue eyes? God that would be good'' The man licked his lips. _

_This time Gibbs marched forward and slammed the files on the table. He leaned towards the man ''Stop, talking!'' He growled. _

_The man in front of him just kept smirking and having that look of disgusting desire on his face. ''My little girl has dark hair and blue eyes. And believe it or not she loved the 'games' we played'' He said. _

_Gibbs snapped and flew at the guy. Grabbing him at his shirt with two hands he slammed him against the wall. The chair falling down, with the force. ''You freaking son of a bitch!'' He roared, but kept his hands on the shirt, but not moving._

_It would made anyone scared, but the man just chuckled, he leaned forward, whispering softly in Gibbs' ear, ''Maybe your girl can come and 'play' sometime too'' That's when Gibbs felt himself lose control completely. _

_**..End flashback.. **_

It didn't matter that Kelly had died so long ago, along with her mother. Those words... It send feelings flying, feelings he had buried deep deep down. Trying to forget. The feeling of loss. The same feeling he had after they told him that Shannon and Kelly had died, the same feeling he had while he was injured and the moment he woke up in that damned hospital, nineteen days later.

No, he wasn't going to lose it like that ever again. He had promised himself that. If he would get lost in that same period like that again, than he would end up with the barrel of his gun against his head again.

No. he needed to refocus. He pushed of the door and went to up the stairs to the bed room. Not that he slept there, but he did have his clothes there. He grabbed a black sports bag from under his bed and placed it on top of it. He walked over to the closet and opened it. He looked at the content for a moment, then decided he didn't want his suits. So he grabbed a pile of jeans, shirts and hoodies and all but threw them in the bag.

After that he fell back on the bed. He laid stretched over it and looked at the ceiling.

_**..Flash back.. **_

_''I don't want you to go'' The little redhead with Icey blue eyes sobbed, tightening her hands in her blanket._

_''I know, Kelly'' Gibbs told his just eight year old daughter, a day before he had to leave. He sat down on her bed._

_''Why do you have to fight for other countries?'' Kelly asked him, with a sniffling. ''D.C. Also has bad people. Why do you have to go away?'' _

_Gibbs pulled the blankets of her and lifted her up out of bed, then put her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. ''Because... We have people here to protect us. They don't and we help them. Keep them safe'' _

_''But you could get hurt'' Kelly stated, trying to talk her father out of it. ''And I don't want that'' _

_''I promise I will come back. It's the last time, honey. Then I come back and will stay with you forever'' Gibbs promised her. _

_''Promise?'' Kelly looked up at him. _

_''Promise'' Gibbs vowed. Kelly turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back just as hard. ''And you have to promise me something'' _

_''Anything, daddy!'' Kelly nodded rapidly. _

_''Take care of your mom for me?'' Gibbs asked ''Keep her out of trouble'' _

_''Promise'' Kelly made the perfect salute. _

_Gibbs smiled and gave her a kiss. ''I love you, Kelly'' _

_''Love you too, Daddy'' _

_**..End flashback..**_

The next day, she was just as much in tears again. But she didn't tell him she wanted him to stay, just told him, she was going to miss him. As he thought about his relationship with his daughter, he couldn't imagine how Melanie had felt with her father, or that Kelly would be scared of him that way.

How could a father do that to his daughter, just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach. Hoe he had an confession, but it wasn't on tape or camera. The case was ruined and he doubted that the man would say it again.

Something in the corner of his eyes, caught his attention. Usually he wasn't in here more than 5 minutes. Just to get other clothes. Normally he changed in the bathroom after his shower. He pulled himself up and grabbed the photo frame from the nightstand. He had to smile, but he felt like a brick dropped in his stomach.

He mind made up. He had to go. He laid the photo on the bed next to his suit, then grabbed the bag and was out of the house and on the road again, heading for the one place that would let his mind think free, without anyone interrupting him.

At least... he hoped so. It wasn't like nobody knew him. In fact he thought that everybody knew him there. Still it had been so long. Would they remember him? know it was him? Maybe one person did. He just had to avoid him, then.

**…**

Tony glanced at the clock for the thousandth of time that day. It was still morning, when he saw Gibbs attack their suspect, but it was just over 4 pm now and he couldn't wait until he could get out of here. As if it was on cue, his phone ringed again.

''DiNozzo'' He answered with a sigh. He listened for a while. ''Uhu. Thanks, Director'' He dropped the phone again. ''Come Kate. We can get out of here'' He said while he turned off his computer.

''But it's not even 5 yet'' Kate protested.

''We can't do much more without Gibbs here'' Tony reasoned.

''Why not... I mean you were a two man team, before I joined, weren't you?'' Kate asked, but now following Tony's lead. She really didn't understand it. Tony and Gibbs could do everything, but she and Tony couldn't? What was so different about it, now?

''It's different, Kate'' Tony stated. How was he going to explain, that Kate and him, working alone, or she and Gibbs working alone, was different than He and Gibbs. Sure she was an great addition to the team, but the ratings weren't any different. Only the safety and the speed of closing a case.

''Tony. Did you see something?'' Kate wanted to know. ''You know why we lost the case?''

''Nope'' Tony lied easily. She didn't know anything. Hell she didn't even know their suspect was knocked out. The only other who know, was the agent who came to check up on their suspect and called Ducky, who had to inform the Director after he was finished patching their suspect up.

After that Tony had gone to the other agent. And luckily it was an agent who knew Gibbs well and had promised he wouldn't say anything.

''If Gibbs does something, than he has an really good reason for it'' The agent had said. And Tony agreed. He wouldn't tell to people, what happened. he knew there was something behind it and he respected that too much.

Just like Gibbs didn't when he discovered that Tony played in that bar and knew that something was bothering him. Gibbs didn't let go and went to him, to get some answers, to be there for him. Because he wanted to help. Gibbs didn't do much, he just listened to Tony rambling about Scarlett. But it had helped. So maybe he should return the favour?

Making a mental nod, he grabbed his stuff and all but jogged to the elevator, leaving a confused Kate behind.

**…**

Tony bought an burger on his way and then headed straight away for Gibbs house.

As he arrived he frowned seeing no pickup truck on the driveway, but still the lights were on. Stepping out of the car he looked if there was any sign of living, but he didn't see anything from the outside. Basement maybe, but he didn't think so. He walked up the house and tried the door, not surprised that even if Gibbs wasn't home, the door was still unlocked. Not that there was anything of value... not on the first floor anyway.

He walked in and without thinking he called for Gibbs. ''Boss?!'' But there wasn't answer. Tony walked into the living room. As always the room was bare. Just a old TV cabinet with a TV of which Tony reminded him of his childhood. Actually, this whole house reminded him of his childhood. Their was noting personal, no book, no pictures, not a blanket that showed which color his liked. Only an old couch, which Tony know Gibbs slept on, most of the times. A coffee table with nothing on it.

The kitchen was in the same state. It was outdated and up for an update, but it looked like Gibbs didn't even care. Upstairs, was different though... Well the guest room, that is then. He didn't know about Gibbs bedroom and he had always been curious about the one room, Gibbs kept locked since he could remember. He had never asked about it nor tried the door, but it had peaked his interest.

He had a feeling that he should go upstairs now. Blaming his gut feeling with it. Slowly he made his way upstairs. He didn't see anything new, so he kept going. Firstly, on the left side was the guest room. The door was open and he looked inside.

Unlike downstairs, the room was a little more decorated. With pictures of the forest in the fall or a vase with fake plastic flowers in it. The bed was neatly made up and ready for unexpected visitors. On the floor on the foot end there was old rug. Still the same.

He walked further and came to the second door on the left. He tried it, but as usual the door was locked. His gut feeling told him not to try. Only the master bedroom. He turned and came face to face with the door of that room. Though it was slightly ajar. He slowly opened it and his breath got stuck in his throat as his eyes went wide.

The bedroom was was everything but bare. There were pictures everywhere. There were little decorations, which he didn't know Gibbs liked. The wallpaper was broken white, going well with the red carpet of the room. It was so not what Tony thought about if he thought about Gibbs bed room... not that he thought of Gibbs bedroom _that_ much. only the bed was bare.

He walked in and looked around. The first thing he spotted was the closet that was wide open, but with a few shelves empty. Gibbs had left for a couple of days, it seemed. But it still didn't make sense. He turned around and looked at the pictures, seriously for the first time. then frowned and his gut clenched.

In total there were five photo's in the room. One of a red-haired woman on the wall, looking at the camera, while holding her huge belly. A huge grin on her face. The photo on the right was of a baby in the incubator, a small tube going to its little nose. sprawled on it's back. Face to the side.

Under those two photo's was a photo of the red-haired woman looking down to a baby lying in her arms. Tony could see the woman was still in the hospital. But the smile on the woman's face was so genuine, that it made him smile too. The baby was wearing a yellow sleeping suit and had a matching hat on.

Tony turned around again and looked at the nigh stands. On the one side, Their was photo of two redheads. Tony recognized the woman of the other pictures, only slightly older. She smiled into the camera while, a younger female... much younger, who must be a year of 7 had her arms wrapped around the adults hips, because she wasn't bigger then that. Two braids on each side of her grinning face, as if there was absolutely no worry in the world, making Tony wish he could've grinned with the same feeling when he was that age.

In the meantime, Tony felt as if he had been punched in the gut, but why he still didn't know. It was frustrated. Why did Gibbs have so much photo's of the same people? Was it an ex wife? Diane? Tony knew Diane was remarried and had gotten a kid with Fornell, but no. When Gibbs talked about her, it was like he regretted even meeting her.

Stephanie? No. Tony had seen her once. She had been stalking Gibbs on their anniversary, after they had been divorced. Tony was their, didn't even know it was their anniversary, until she showed up, and began a scene. Tony and Gibbs never talked about it. Like it never happened, but it didn't seem like Gibbs was still hung up on her or anything.

The only option left Ex-wife number 2. Gibbs didn't talk about her, at all. Like she had never existed. So it was an option. But the baby...?

Tony had to sit down for a moment and so he did. Plopping down on the bed. He ran a hand over his face, trying to make sense of this all. What was he missing? He flopped back falling down on the bed, when he felt something hard in his back. He sat up again and turned. There was another photo frame lying on the bed. He picked it up.

This time it was a photo with Gibbs in it. It made him think about that Gibbs was the one making all the other photo's. Gibbs and the red haired woman stood next to each other. Both one arm around their waists, as Gibbs held a little girl of not more then 2 on his other arm. His hair was a crew cut, in stead of the normal ever present marine haircut and it was much darker then now. He didn't recognize the back ground. It was a clear field, surrounded by 3 houses in a distance far from each other. He could see old roads. Nothing like D.C.

As Tony absently rubbed his thumb over the material, he frowned as he felt something. He turned the frame around and saw that the frame opening to place the photo into the frame was outworn. As if it had been used too many times. Unable to stop himself, he opened it and saw something written on the back. With a slight difficulty Tony picked the photo out of his frame and read it.

''_Stillwater, Finally home! Summer 1986'' _

''Stillwater?'' Tony mumbled, as he turned the photo to look at the happy faces again. ''Home... Stillwater...'' It was as if pieces started to fall together. ''Why doesn't that surprise me?'' He asked out load looking at the younger version of Gibbs.

Still that didn't explain so many things, about what happened today. Although it felt like it laid on the tip of his mind, but couldn't turn into a complete puzzle. But he knew something. It could be just an coincidence, it could've have nothing to do with the trip.

Tony looked at his watch. ''5:04 pm''. He placed the photo next to him for a moment. He picked his phone from his pocket and scrolled down his contact list. He smiled when he found the number he was looking for. Dialing it, he waited for the other person to pick up.

''_Hello_?'' The male on the other side of the line answered, with a confused voice.

''Hey... McGoo right?'' Tony asked.

''_McGee_!'' McGee snapped. ''_Who's this_?''

''It's Tony... you know from NCIS. We worked together some times ago for a short while'' Tony said.

''_Right. I remember_'' McGee said. ''_Why are you calling. Do you have a case?_''

''No... no case. Are you still at work?'' Tony asked.

''_Yes. Why_?''

''Can you trace Gibbs' phone?'' Tony wanted to know.

''_Special agent Gibbs' phone_?'' McGee stammered, uncomfortable.

''Uhu. Is that different from any other phone?'' Tony asked.

''_No.. it's just, it's special agent Gibbs. Why would you need to trace his phone?_''

''He went away for the weekend. I wanna know where he is. I think I know where he is. Just need your confirmation to be sure'' Tony explained.

''_Why would you want—_'' McGee began.

''Can you stop with the questions and just do it for me?'' Tony snapped.

''_Special agent Gibbs will murder me if he—_'' McGee protested.

''Don't be such a McScardycat. He won't kill you. I will take full blame. Now do it!'' Tony's voice turned demanding, almost as harsh as Gibbs' sometimes.

''_Okay. Okay_'' McGee give in. Tony waited impatiently as he heard typing.

''McSlowpoke! Would you hurry? Ain't got all day'' Tony sighed. He heard a ping from the other side of the line. ''What was that?'' He asked.

''_Gibbs' phone is still on, and is at a place called Stillwater. Do you know where it is_?''

''Yeah'' Tony said. ''Thanks, McGee I owe you''

''_Yes you do_'' McGee agreed. ''_Anything else_?''

''No'' Tony shook his head, without realizing it. ''Thanks'' He hung up not waiting for McGee to speak again.

He played with his phone, trying to make a decision for a moment. He looked back at the photo next to him, still not getting what he was missing. But he wanted to know. This wasn't going to away and he wasn't going to let it go. Just because Gibbs was a little farther away, didn't mean anything.

He looked from the photo to his phone, back again and then again to his phone. He wasn't going to let it go or wait until Gibbs came back. Gibbs didn't do that, then. And Tony wasn't going to do that now. Mind made up he dialed another number.

''Yes, Director. I need to use some of my vacation days...'' Tony began as the phone was picked up.

* * *

**END PART 2**

**_See! I told you... It's not going to be a two-shot.. Three? four shot? :p haha! what do you think about it? Review and let me know your thoughts!_**

**_Update soon! _**

**_X- Leonie_**


End file.
